japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Shizune
Shizune (シズネ) is a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. An apprentice of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, Shizune became a talented medical-nin under her tutelage. Shizune also becomes her companion during her sabbatical from active shinobi duty. After Tsunade is persuaded to return to Konoha to become its Fifth Hokage, Shizune assumes the role of her assistant — a role she would retain long after Tsunade retired from the post. She later becomes Uzumaki Naruto's assistant when he becomes the Seventh Hokage. Background Shizune is the niece of Kato Dan, a renowned shinobi of Konoha. Some time after her uncle's death, Tsunade, his lover, left Konoha and Shizune went with Tsunade as her attendant and apprentice. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune is strong, and above all, Shizune sees her purpose in life as caring for Tsunade. During their time away from the village, Shizune often worried about Tsunade's constant gambling, losing money and then borrowing more. On one such occasion when they were at a gambling den, they were approached by the Fourth Raikage and Amai who beseeched Tsunade to help their injured comrade. After Tsunade complied, Shizune was actually the one to conduct the surgery, and when she told the Raikage of her master's two great losses, upon hearing his response that her master was unhinged, she chided the Raikage, throwing the Exploding Insect. Recomposing herself, she told Amai who had been aiding in the surgery to finish up. Personality Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is a very kind and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aid and in contrast, will become fierce and somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade, including losing her temper when anyone insults her. At the same time however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion as seen when she even alerted the Konoha Council to Tsunade's intention to send Naruto on a mission that Shizune thought would put him in great peril. She has a great sense of morale and ethics, as she tried to persuade Tsunade from accepting Orochimaru's offer to heal his arms in exchange of reviving Dan and Nawaki, believing the said two would not be happy to return at the cost of innocent lives. She is not the type to tire easily and is very energetic and efficient while acting in her capacity of Hokage's Assistant, often urging Tsunade to finish the paperwork in order to avoid mountains of unsigned documents later on. She is often seen asking Tsunade questions about what to do with the village and the shinobi on missions. In an omake, she has shown she is a bit jealous of kunoichi like Tsunade and Kurenai, complaining about their assets compared to her own. Appearance Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Shizune has also been seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket, when deployed on missions which has distinct, extra-long sleeves. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector. Shizune also has the tendency to pin her hair up when working; a trait also shared by Sakura. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she donned her standard shinobi attire, albeit with shorter sleeves this time. She also wore the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces and a band around her right arm signifying her position. Years after the war, Shizune had gained vaguely noticeable creases around her eyes. She wears a black, one-sleeved kimono held closed with a with a sash. Beneath this, she wears mesh armour, which is partially exposed on her sleeveless left-hand-side. Abilities As Tsunade's first apprentice, Shizune is a very capable kunoichi and a highly talented medical-nin. Her abilities were acknowledged by Jiriaya, who first went to her to counteract the drug that Tsunade had dosed him with, and later left Kabuto Yakushi up to her. A further testament to her prowess was her being put in charge of the Logistical Support and Medical Division< of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi War. Medical Ninjutsu Shizune is noted to be a very talented medical ninja, surpassed only by Tsunade herself. Her prowess set a high standard for Tsunade's other disciples, as the Sannin noted that she had not seen someone with so much skill since Shizune while training Haruno Sakura. Shizune's chakra control is great enough to perform even the most complex medical ninjutsu, leading Tsunade to have the utmost confidence in her. It was due to her control that she was assigned to lead the sealing of the Three-Tails. Shizune demonstrated her great medical knowledge when she lead a group of medical ninja in a complicated procedure that took over three hours while the slightest mistake could be fatal. Poison Techniques Shizune has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills so far is that she incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat. During her battle with Kabuto, Shizune showed the ability to use the Poison Mist technique, creating a thick cloud of toxic gas, capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by Kabuto in the anime. Weaponary Shizune is also skilled to use her poison in conjunction with her weaponry. She uses poisoned senbon in a variety of ways, like firing them from a concealed wrist-mounted device or spitting them out of her mouth in quick succession. Kakashi mentioned that Shizune is also able to imbue a kunai with poison. Intelligence Shizune is quite observant and has a keen intelect. This was seen when she was put in charge of the autopsy Konoha performed on the first Animal Path that Jiraiya had captured, where she and her team were able to find out the secret behind the chakra receivers embedded in the corpse after just a short ammount of time. 19586 551684591523328 197050322 n.jpg|Shizune in a vision by Naruto Naruto and Hinata are congradulated by Tsunade.PNG|Shizune at Naruto's wedding Category:Characters Category:Females